


Crunch Bang

by mandaree1



Category: DuckTales (Cartoon 2017)
Genre: 'Oh no Huey's broken', Gen, Pre-Canon, Temperamental Toddlers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-14
Updated: 2018-01-14
Packaged: 2019-03-04 19:32:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 371
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13371612
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mandaree1/pseuds/mandaree1
Summary: Tiny Huey loses his temper.





	Crunch Bang

They're not in school yet when it happens. Donald turns his back for the few seconds it takes to grab the waffle mix, and Louie steals the action figure Huey is playing with. Huey hadn't slept well the night before. With a mildly hysterical yell, he yanks it out of his brother's hands and chucks it at the wall. The impact makes it fall apart. Louie doesn't even whine. He's too surprised. Dewey stares at them with wide eyes.

Donald whirls around to confront him, but it's over. Huey is sobbing, wiping his face with shaking hands, and he pulls him into his arms, resolving to give proper scoldings later. Right now, his boy needs him. "Shh, shh, shh. It's okay. It's okay."

Louie tugs on Donald's sleeve. "Huey broke it," he said. "How come?"

"Huey got mad," he explained, rocking just a little. "When he's feeling better, we'll fix the toy, okay?"

The youngest triplet blinked up at him, nonplussed. "Is he in trouble?"

"Yes. You shouldn't throw things. And  _you_  shouldn't take things, either."

Louie nodded, but Donald can tell his mind is on other things. The counter, namely, where the waffle mix sits unopened. "Okay, Uncle Donald."

Donald opened his arms slightly to look at him. "You okay?"

Huey sniffled, nodding. His little chin trembles. "I'm sorry, Uncle Donald."

"I know you are."

"I didn't mean to, honest."

"I know," he repeated, because he  _did_  know. "We're gonna have to work on controlling that temper, Huey. I know it's not easy.  _Believe me_ , I know."

"I just..." Huey mimed exploding motions with his hands. "That."

Donald nodded. He knew how that felt.

"Huey broke," Dewey chimed in, making them all jump. He hadn't spoken since the toy hit the wall. He says it with an air like he's said it a million times before.

"Dewey, don't say that." Donald frowned. "It's mean."

He shrugged. "Huey broke the toy 'cause he broke. He got all broken."

Huey's eyes begin to water again. "I got broken?"

"You got  _angry_ ," he pressed. "It runs in the family."

The oldest triplet balled his fists, setting them on his lap. He whispered the word one more time, as if under a spell. "Broken..."

**Author's Note:**

> idk, I've just always had a headcanon that Huey's temper break being called 'broken' stemmed back to him breaking toys when he was little, so I thought I'd write a lil' thing for it!
> 
> -Mandaree1


End file.
